Intelligence of high voltage equipment is one of important items about intelligent power grid construction, and entire-life-cycle management of the high voltage equipment and optimized running of the power grid are achieved by means of functions such as state sensing, risk assessment, intelligent control and optimized regulation of the high voltage equipment. In order to ensure reliable running of intelligent high voltage equipment, it is necessary to carry out various tests on basic functions, performance indexes and the like at the stage of product design, delivery inspection or field installation. Because a system-level test of the intelligent high voltage equipment covers a plurality of pieces of equipment including a sensor layer, a spacer layer and a station control layer and integral function of the above pieces of equipment based on network interaction and mutual cooperation, this test is complex, and highly requires relevant work conditions and time sequences. At present, in actual engineering, due to limits of field conditions, only a single equipment-level test is carried out, continuous work condition simulation required by the system-level test is accomplished by manual cooperation, and system performances are manually evaluated. Therefore, the problems of high requirement on staffs, high time consumption, test incompleteness, low test efficiency and the like have been exposed.